Diciendo adiós
by Hoshi no Negai
Summary: Susan Kay OneShot Los últimos momentos de Erik al lado de su amada Christine. —Adiós, mi Ángel de la Música...


**Diciendo Adiós  
**Por: _Hoshi no Negai  
_

Había venido, después de todo. Jamás creí que lo hiciera. Yo no lo hubiera permitido si hubiera podido, pero ¿qué podía hacer ahora? Al menos puedo morir en paz sabiendo que logré verla una última vez.

Sin que fuera notado, el Daroga se encaminó sigilosamente a la salida, puesto a que había sido él quien la había guiado hasta mí. Si no hubiera sido por Christine no lo hubiera notado; ella lo detuvo antes de que partiera. Apenas si lo miré, parado muy erguido en el umbral, con una mirada muy solemne. Nunca había agradecido haberlo tenido como amigo, pero ahora lo hago.

—Quédese por favor, Persa— le dijo Christine con la voz rota, apenas mirándolo—. Necesitaremos un testigo.

¿Un testigo? Me pregunté en seguida. ¿Para qué quiere un testigo?

Ella se acercó lentamente a mi lecho, y detrás de ella venía Nadir con paso calmado. Al parecer entendía lo que quería decir Christine, puesto a que se quedó a una corta distancia de nosotros, mientras ella se arrodillaba junto a la cama. Quise decir algo, pero ella me acalló colocándome uno de sus pequeños y delgados deditos en la boca, como había hecho yo hacía un tiempo.

—No tienes que decir nada—me dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce, retirando el dedo—. Quiero hacer esto, era lo que deseabas, ¿cierto?

Lo comprendí entonces. Quería matrimonio, quería casarse conmigo en ese momento. Comencé a respirar muy hondamente, como si el aire que inhalara no fuese suficiente. Me sentí extrañamente mareado y cansado, pero más feliz y conmovido que nunca.

Le sonreí enternecido por su acto de buen corazón, sintiendo también como el mío propio latía muy profundamente, como si no quisiera dejar pasar aquel instante.

Christine miró al Persa una vez, éste asintió enseguida, mirándome momentáneamente. Sus ojos me regalaron mucha tranquilidad.

La muchacha comenzó entonces a decir aquellas palabras que repetían tantas veces en las iglesias con cada boda. Había dicho con anterioridad que me habían invitado a decenas de matrimonios, pero jamás había asistido a uno. Bueno, mentí. He estado en una iglesia, escondido en las sombras, cuando aún era joven y estudiaba arquitectura con mi mentor Giovanni. No tenía idea de quienes eran aquellos que se casaban, pero me quedé de todas maneras, emocionado por la ceremonia. Todo había sido tan bonito, las luces de las velas, las cientos y cientos de flores, las palabras del sacerdote..., pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue sin duda la hermosa novia. Con su vestido blanco que parecía despedir luz de sus faldas, su bello rostro, decorado por lágrimas de alegría cuando lo despejó del velo... En el momento del beso, o quizás antes, sentí como mis propias lágrimas recorrían mis huesudos pómulos bajo la máscara.

El amor era algo sencillamente perfecto y hermoso, mucho más que cualquier obra de arte.

Y me sentí muy mal conmigo mismo, puesto a que sabía de antemano que el amor era la única cosa que jamás podría tener. Por más que luchara, ninguna mujer se enamoraría de mi después de ver mi rostro.

Pero parece que me equivoqué. Sí encontré a alguien que me diera aquello que siempre he anhelado con tener, y puedo decir que es lo único que he querido de verdad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir en cuanto escuché la voz de Christine reconocernos como pareja ante los ojos de Dios, al mismo tiempo que me miraba como si no existiera nada más en el mundo.

Tomó mi mano izquierda entre las suyas tan suaves y cálidas. Con mucho cuidado, y jamás sin dejar de sonreírme, colocó un aro de oro en mi dedo anular. Encajaba perfectamente.

Yo le coloqué entonces el anillo que le había regalado hacía varios meses, ese sencillo aro de plata con diamantes. No era exactamente un anillo de bodas, pero representaba perfectamente mi amor por ella.

Cuando llegó la última parte de la improvisada ceremonia, Christine apretó mi mano, mirándome de lleno, con sus pestañas adornadas por gotitas saladas, las cuales también caían deliberadamente por su rostro sin que nada pudiera detenerlas.

—Así pues, ya que queréis contraer santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia—dijo Nadir muy solemnemente, cumpliendo con su papel de sacerdote. Ignoraba como había aprendido aquellas palabras tan perfectamente, especialmente porque viene de un país donde la religión coloca al matrimonio en una posición muy diferente.

Mi pequeña niña susurró que me tomaba como esposo, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y la enfermedad y que me amaría y respetaría todos los días de su vida. Con palabras entrecortadas y nerviosas, dije exactamente lo mismo que ella, tratando de no pensar que dentro de muy poco tiempo, mi enfermedad nos apartaría.

Pero no estaba triste. Había conseguido el amor de una maravillosa mujer, y eso jamás lo lamentaré.

Entonces Christine se acercó a mi cara, despejada ya de mi máscara gracias a ella misma y besó despacito mi frente. No soltó mi mano en ningún momento. Fue bajando lentamente por mi rostro, besando mis párpados cerrados y siguió el camino que mis lágrimas habían dejado, para luego juntar sus labios con los míos, besándome con una ternura infinita que sólo pudo arrancarme más lágrimas. Para cuando nos separamos, el Daroga se había marchado sin que lo notáramos.

—Muchas gracias, Christine—le dije lleno de emoción. Ella acarició mi pómulo con su otra mano, recogiendo un par de nuevas lágrimas en el proceso. El simple contacto de otro ser humano, ese contacto tan dulce y cariñoso, fue lo que más disfruté hasta el momento. Ni siquiera mi desgraciada madre me había tocado, no de aquella manera conciliadora. Fue muy placentera aquella sensación... el sentirse querido es algo que apenas había comenzado a descubrir hacía muy poco tiempo, y ahora supe de lo que se me había sido privado toda mi vida.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Erik—murmuró ella, con tristeza—. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más por ti...

—No, querida, haz hecho más que suficiente para hacerme feliz. Pero si me gustaría pedirte una última cosa.

—Lo que sea, Erik, lo que sea.

—¿Puedes...—dije entrecortadamente. Ya no me quedaba mucho— cantar para mi? Quiero escuchar tu dulce voz una vez más antes de partir.

Con la cara algo arrugada y empapada por el llanto, asintió quedamente.

Cantó como nunca la había escuchado, como si se hubiese convertido en un verdadero ángel que cantaba con toda su gloria sólo para mí.

—_Al presentir en el corazón tu condena, a esta tumba he venido sigilosamente, y aquí, lejos de toda mirada humana, en tus brazos quiero morir_—cantó con un susurro, terminando aquel pasaje de _Fausto_ —_Ángel santo, bendito en el cielo, mi espíritu anhela descansar contigo._

Tan maravillado como estaba, me costó juntar las palabras adecuadas, asombrado aún por la majestuosidad de su voz. Voz que en parte era mía, ya que le había ayudado a dar forma. Nunca me había sentido tan orgulloso de mi joven pupila.

—Magnífica, mi niña, magnífica—pude felicitar—. Fuiste realmente bendecida por un Ángel.

—Por ti, Erik, sólo por ti—me corrigió. Le sonreí conmovido y ella apretó mi mano con la suya sobre mi pecho. El maullido de _Ayesha_ me sacó del mundo que eran los ojos de Christine. Mi pequeña damita parecía entender todo lo que sucedía y demandaba atención. Alargué mi mano libre y le acaricié detrás de las orejas marrones. Era gracias a _Ayesha_ que había mantenido mi poca cordura en los duros años de soledad como el Fantasma de la Ópera. Ella me dio una razón más por la cual vivir.

—Christine—le dije, sin dejar de mirar a mi querida mascota—, quiero que te lleves a _Ayesha_. Sé que estará bien contigo, me da mucha tristeza pensar que se quedará sola al yo morir.

—De acuerdo—contestó ella, mirando también al felino por un momento—. Nunca le faltará nada, la cuidaré hasta el fin de mis días.

Le sonreí como agradecimiento, soltando la oreja de la gata, y llevando la mano hacia el rostro de Christine. Era tan cálido y suave... Poco después me posé en su mano. La llevé a mis labios y la besé muchas veces, escuchando sus sollozos.

—Te amo, Christine...—le dije, sintiendo como la vida se me escapaba cada vez más. Cinco minutos, quizás diez, era lo que me quedaba en el mundo. Ella lloró más fuerte, luchando por estabilizar su respiración tan entrecortada.

—Erik..., hay algo... que debes saber—anunció, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas.

—Dímelo, querida—murmuré. Estaba tan cansado...

La mano que aprisionaba la mía me guió hasta su vientre plano, posando mi fría y huesuda palma en él. Cuando levantó la vista para encarame, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

La miré y algo en sus pupilas me hizo entenderlo todo. No lo podía creer.

—¿Estás segura...?—pude preguntar, completamente anonadado. Quise levantarme del lecho, pero mis músculos no respondieron como quería.

—Sí—asintió ella—. Fui al médico hace unos días. Tengo cuatro semanas.

Mis manos, mis labios y todo mi cuerpo en cuestión comenzaron a temblar ligeramente.

—Oh, Christine...

Ella apegó un poco más mi mano contra su vientre.

—¿Lo ves, Erik?—preguntó con el llanto aflorando en la garganta— Siempre estarás conmigo. No tienes que preocuparte por dejarme sola, ya que... nunca lo estaré.

—Christine...—repetí de nuevo, llorando con más fuerza, al igual que ella.

¿Era eso posible? ¡Christine tendría un hijo mío! ¡Era increíble! ¿No es maravilloso cómo funciona el mundo? Yo que jamás creí que podría ser amado por alguien, que estaría solo toda mi vida, ¡ahora resulta que he engendrado un niño! ¡Yo! Me parecen sorprendentes los giros inesperados que puede dar el destino a veces. Quizás Dios no me haya olvidado después de todo.

—Por favor, mi Ángel...—le dije, con mis fuerzas restantes—. Dale todo el amor... que yo jamás podré darle.

—Sabes que lo haré—respondió ella, con la voz ida en llanto.

—Y... te suplico... —ella me miró atentamente— no le hables de mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque el ya tiene un padre... que ocupará mi lugar. A demás... no quiero que se decepcione por tener... un progenitor... como yo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?—cuestionó ella, acercándose más a mi moribundo rostro y observándome incrédula— ¡Tú eres una gran persona, Erik! ¡Jamás podría lamentar tener un padre como tú!—me recriminó, se veía muy ofendida. Yo sólo atiné a formar una débil sonrisa.

—Por favor, Christine... Quiero que crezca sin saber... de esta pesadilla por la que te he hecho pasar. Quiero... quiero que sea un muchacho normal, con una... familia normal.

Christine calló entonces, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirándome con muchísima tristeza.

—Querida..., no me mires así. ¿Me harías el favor de no decirle... nada sobre mí al niño?

Después de un momento de meditación, ella accedió, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Lo prometo. Será un niño muy feliz, le daré todo mi amor, y el tuyo.

Volví a sonreírle complacido, llevándome la mano de Christine de su vientre a mis labios otra vez, para besarla.

—Te lo agradezco. Y también te prometo... que estaré con ustedes. Sin importar nada. No llores, mi niña, no solucionarás nada...

—Entonces tú tampoco llores—me contestó, conteniendo un leve hipido.

—Mis lágrimas son de felicidad, querida—le aseguré de todo corazón—. Me iré en paz, porque... pude conocerte. Y porque sé... que el pequeño estará bien.

—No quiero que te vayas...—sollozó ella con más fuerza, abrazándose de repente a mi pecho y refugiándose en él— ¡Quédate con nosotros, ayúdame a criar a nuestro hijo! ¡Oh, Erik! ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? ¡No me dejes! ¡No, por favor!

Acaricié su rizada cabellera en un gesto de consuelo. Aunque estos nunca se me hayan dado bien.

La escuchaba llorar con tanto dolor que sentía como mi alma se desgarraba para convertirse en retazos desiguales, como una tela rota y vieja.

Yo tampoco quería irme. Dios mío, ¡la amaba tanto! ¡Si tan sólo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes! ¡Si tan sólo pudiera regresar el tiempo y hacerlo todo de nuevo...! ¡Cuántos cambios vería, Dios! ¡Sería tan diferente todo!

—¡Lo siento tanto, Christine! ¡Es lo único que... no puedo hacer!—le dije con la voz ronca por el descontrolado llanto—. Pero tú misma lo dijiste... y yo te lo repetí. Nunca te abandonaré. Pase lo que pase... estaré... siempre... contigo.

Mi vista se comenzó a nublar de repente. Y la sensibilidad de mi cuerpo se iba perdiendo poco a poco. La muerte había llegado por mí, y no quería esperar.

Christine también lo notó.

—¡Erik! ¡No, no! ¡Erik!—su voz me parecía muy distante, y ya casi no podía ver su rostro marcado con dolor y desesperación.

Pero pude juntar mi último aliento para decirle algo más:

—Adiós..., Christine... siempre... te amaré.

Justo cuando la vida me era arrancada sin piedad por la dama de negro, logré escuchar el suave lamento de mi Ángel:

—También te amo, Erik... Jamás te olvidaré.

Y todo se sumergió en las tinieblas. Lo más curioso fue que, aún después de perder el poder sobre mi cuerpo y toda la sensibilidad en él, pude seguir sintiendo como la dulce mano de Christine Daaé apretaba fuertemente la mía. Y de cómo su cálido aliento me acarició el rostro cuando me dijo que me amaba.

Pude morir con una sonrisa gracias a ella. Y después de todo, y de todas las cosas tan tristes y horribles que había vivido, mi muerte fue más feliz de lo que jamás pude imaginar.

Gracias, Christine.

...

Nunca creí que me doliera tanto. ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te lo has llevado? ¿Por qué no le diste una segunda oportunidad? Estaba dispuesta a todo por él, por eso regresé. Quería estar a su lado para siempre, asegurarme de que fuera feliz.

No es justo.

¡Sólo ahora me doy cuenta de cuánto lo amo! Tuve que haberlo notado antes, tuve que haberme dado cuenta que mi corazón latía por y para él. Tenía tanto miedo al principio, creí que Erik no era más que el león disfrazado de oveja, que esperaba el momento justo para atacar. Creí que era un demente, un ser trastornado que había perdido la cordura por su soledad.

¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Él era tan normal como yo, con algunos problemas y excentricidades, ¡pero era igual a mí! Amaba la música con toda su alma y la vivía de una manera tan extraña que parecía anormal. Amaba la Ópera Garnier, amaba la arquitectura, la magia, la ciencia... ¡Era un ser tan complejo y yo tardé tanto para entenderlo! Si tan sólo no me hubiera cegado el miedo, si no hubiera huido con Raoul al sentirme más segura con él... me hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que sufría Erik.

¡Pobre desventurado de Erik!

¡Cómo me hubiera gustado conocerte hasta en el más último detalle! ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado comprenderte a tiempo! ¡Quizás así no hubieras sufrido tanto, mi querido Erik!

Mi memoria hizo un recuento de todo lo que pasamos juntos. Habrán sido quizás poco más de seis meses, pero para mí eran toda una vida. ¡Aprendí tanto con él! ¡Más de lo que aprendería en cien años! Fue mi mentor, mi amigo, mi padre, mi... amado, amado príncipe de las tinieblas. Tan misterioso como la noche y tan maravilloso como sólo él podía serlo.

Siempre me ha fascinado estar con él, escuchar su hermosa música, sus historias, sus consejos y regaños. Pero más que nada, me fascinaba su voz. Era simplemente perfecta. La voz de un verdadero ángel enviado de los cielos. Cada vez que lo escuchaba, dijese lo que dijese, me perdía en aquellas notas melodiosas que suplantaban a las palabras. Era como un sedante que me hacía soñar cosas hermosas.

Excepto cuando se enojaba. Erik podía infundir muchísimo terror si se lo proponía, me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza y encogerme hasta medir sólo cinco centímetros. Cuando la furia lo cegaba, su voz era igual que el trueno más poderoso que hubiera escuchado: rompía con toda la harmonía del ambiente y su poderoso sonido se quedaba grabado con fuego en mis tímpanos. Nada me ha dado más miedo en toda mi vida que Erik enfadado.

Era extraño, en realidad, ver como una persona podía ser cada extremo emocional al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que normalmente fuera muy serio y reservado, llegando hasta ser frío.

Por un lado, era la dulzura personificada, atendía mis necesidades como si hubiera nacido para ello, y me explicaba las cosas con infinita paciencia. Pero por otro lado, era la persona más terrible y dura del planeta, que infundía pánico con solo una mirada con aquellos ojos que parecían arder. Como maestro, fue inflexible, estricto y muy dedicado a encontrar la perfección. Hasta que no lo lograba, no quedaba satisfecho.

¡Cuánta falta me harás, Erik! ¡No tienes idea!

Estoy llorando sobre su pecho con el corazón hecho añicos, como si me hubiesen clavado un puñal y éste continuase incrustado ahí.

Me siento tan impotente. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡No puedo traerte de vuelta! Pero... quisiera verte, oírte, abrazarte y besarte una vez más. Quisiera decirte todo lo que siento por ti, quisiera tenerte conmigo para siempre.

Bueno... me levanté de su frío e inmóvil pecho, y miro que sobre la chimenea hay un cofre de caoba. Sé que en su interior hay un hermoso puñal forjado a mano.

¿Y si...?

—¡No!—grité, asustando a la gata, que se había subido para acurrucarse al lado de su difunto amo.

¿Cómo podía pensar en el suicidio? ¿Acaso perdía la razón?

¡No podía hacerlo, por amor a Dios! ¡Erik jamás me lo habría perdonado!

Mi llanto se reanudó con fuerza al imaginarme clavándome el cuchillo en el pecho. No, no podía.

Me reuniré con él cuando sea el momento, cuando sea mi turno de morir. No me correspondía a mí tomar semejante decisión. A demás... tenía que vivir, era mi obligación. Porque en mi interior se encontraba el pequeño hijo del Fantasma de la Ópera. No podía abandonarlo, y menos de esa manera.

Le hice la promesa de que lo cuidaría y le daría todo el amor que él no podría darle, y la iba a cumplir. Sea como sea, no me importaba que mi hijo naciera como su padre, y en aquel caso, lo amaría con mayor locura. Lo único que sabía era que lucharía porque el niño fuera feliz y sano, justo como él quería que fuera.

Lloré por bastante rato, acurrucada sobre su pecho, al lado de _Ayesha_. Volví a besar su rostro unas mil veces más, al igual que sus manos. Le canté varias óperas que me habían asignado, y muchas otras con las que él me había hecho practicar. Me las sabía todas de memoria. Canté hasta que me dolió terriblemente la garganta, y para entonces, sólo me quedó seguir sollozando en silencio.

No quería dejarlo, se veía tan frágil ahí recostado. Como un muñeco de trapo abandonado a su suerte. Sabía que ya no volvería, pero una parte de mí se negaba fieramente a irme de su lado. Así que me quedé otras horas contemplándolo, asegurándome de grabar en mi memoria cada pequeño detalle de su rostro. No me atemorizaba como había pasado en el principio. Ahora lo encontraba atrayente y casi hermoso. Con el tiempo había aprendido a ignorar su deformidad, y la veía tan normal y natural como el rostro de cualquier otro hombre. No, miento. Lo veía realmente hermoso y varonil, como el retrato de su padre que me había mostrado en una ocasión. Podía ver perfectamente su nariz perfilada, sus labios delgados y la tersa piel de su rostro, de un color sano y sonrosado. Estoy segura de que así habría sido.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero a mi parecer, no había transcurrido ni una hora. Mis ojos se quedaron secos por tanto llorar, y sabía muy bien que los tenía completamente rojos e hinchados, al igual que mi cara. Me dolía el rostro, creo que lloré por al menos unas diez o doce horas. No lo sé, quizás no.

Respiré profundo varias veces, proponiéndome a buscar calma. Erik tenía razón, llorar no solucionaría nada, ni siquiera llorando días enteros podía regresarlo a la vida.

Pasó otro tramo de tiempo, en el que me concentré en limpiar el rostro del Fantasma. Con el pañuelo de mi bolsillo humedecido en el agua de una jarra cercada, me dediqué a eliminar cualquier rastro de lágrimas en él. Y cuando terminé, seguía recorriendo las facciones una y otra vez con el paño. Sólo quería tener algún motivo para quedarme. Aún me negaba a irme, pero sabía que el momento se aproximaba cada vez más. Hace un tiempo, cuando aún sollozaba, me pareció escuchar voces al otro lado de la puerta. Estaba segura de quién se encontraba ahí, pero aún así, no quería salir.

No fue sino hasta cuando la gata se me acercó y me miró con aquellos ojos azules tan profundos que supe que era hora de marcharme. Ya no había nada más que podía hacer, al parecer el animal también lo comprendía. Ese gato era increíblemente inteligente.

—¿Estás segura de que es la hora?—le pregunté a la gata, como si se tratara de un ser humano. Como era de esperarse, no hubo respuesta de ningún tipo, solo continuó observándome atentamente. En sus ojos había dolor. Creo que ella sufría tanto como yo.

Me incorporé entonces, limpiándome la cara con el mismo pañuelo, para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo de la falda. Respiré hondo varias veces más. Contemplé el pacífico rostro de Erik un poco más, hasta que me acerqué a él y le susurré:

—Adiós, mi Ángel de la Música. Siempre te llevaré en mi corazón—y besé sus labios, más fríos y rígidos que de costumbre. Por un momento sentí que el llanto arrancaría una vez más, pero lo detuve justo a tiempo. Me hice la promesa de no volver a llorar, de ser fuerte y de aprovechar cada momento al máximo, viviendo plenamente. Aunque me doliera, lo haría.

Me separé de él finalmente y tomé a _Ayesha_ en mis brazos. Creo que esta vez no me sorprendió verla tan mansa y sumisa conmigo. Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, sintiendo como con cada paso, mi corazón se agrietaba de nuevo. Me detuve en el umbral, evitando a toda costa el llanto y me volví para verlo una vez más. Acostado sobre su lecho, una cama que antes usaba yo, con los ojos suavemente cerrados y el rostro sumergido en una paz infinita. Nunca me pareció tan humano como hasta ese entonces.

—Te amo, Erik...—dije en un tono apenas audible, más para mí misma que para el difunto.

Y salí, con el corazón en un apretado puño. No era consciente de nada, ni siquiera noté cuando el Persa me llevó hasta un muy afligido Raoul. No me sorprendió en lo absoluto verlo ahí, esperándome.

Cuando nos encaminamos al lago para tomar la pequeña barca, me volví hacia el Persa, quién me veía también, con un rostro muy sereno. Sin pronunciar sonido alguno, mis labios formaron la palabra gracias. Él sólo me pudo sonreír, mientras bajaba la cabeza, despidiéndose.

Cuando ya íbamos llegando al otro extremo del oscuro lago, y sin que Raoul se percatara, posé una de mis manos, la que no soportaba al animal, y la posé en mi vientre. Una oleada de calidez me recorrió en el instante en el que pensé que dentro de mí estaba aquella criaturita.

No te preocupes, mi querido Erik. Cumpliré mi promesa.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

¡Hola, buenos lectores! Gracias por leer esta corta historia que se me ocurrió cuando leí la novela de Susan Kay. No podía conformarme, quería saber que era lo que había sucedido en los últimos momentos de Erik, y creo que quizás Kay haya querido decir que algo como esto pudo haber pasado.

Me fijé muchísimo en esa novela para escribir esto, obviamente, hasta coloqué una pequeña parte de _Fausto_, que son exactamente las palabras que Christine tenía en su gabinete lleno de pétalos de rosas. Si soy sincera, apenas si conozco la trama de esta ópera (la de _Fausto_), pero le encontré cierto sentido al colocarlo como canción dedicada a Erik en los últimos momentos de su vida. También creo que en_ Fantasma_, de Kay, Christine al menos sabía o sospechaba de su embarazo y quizás la razón por la que Charles no supiera sobre su padre fuera quizás porque él así lo quiso. Lo encuentro muy posible.

Bien, esto no fue más que un intento de dar algunas respuestas más a las interrogantes que dejaron Leroux y Kay (especialmente Leroux) y espero de todo corazón que la autora de la segunda novela no se haya equivocado demasiado al describir la relación de Christine y Erik. No sé por qué, pero estoy segura de que se acercó muchísimo más de lo que el mismísimo Leroux hubiera podido a la vida y personalidad del Fantasma.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé por hacerlo lo mejor posible. ¡Dejen review, por favor! Dentro de poco colocaré otro fic, pero será muy, pero muy diferente a este. Ya verán.

¡Arriba Erik! :D

...

Por cierto, para este fic me he inspirado con la versión en piano de _The Music of the Night_. Búsquenlo así en youtube y verán lo linda que es (:


End file.
